


There Was Only One Bed

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Only One Bed, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: it's a cliche, but you know you love it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 363





	There Was Only One Bed

Marinette _had_ been excited for a road trip across Europe, taking in the sights with her friends and enjoying a few weeks of just sheer _fun_ before starting university. The group of four were all going to stay in Paris, so they would see each other, but it wouldn’t really be the same. This was going to be their last hurrah.

It was really a miracle that Adrien was allowed to come along. His father laid down some strict rules, of course, but it wasn’t much of a fight. Gabriel had been a lot more easygoing as Adrien planned for university, perhaps realizing his iron hold over the young man would be ending soon.

Privately, Marinette thought that the elder Agreste’s attitude change coming right around the time Hawkmoth stopped attacking was something to consider, but she didn’t want to worry Adrien with those concerns.

Which meant she never told Chat, either—the two had revealed themselves to each other, and while nothing seemed to change between them, they were better friends from that point, relaxed around each other and comfortable teasing and joking.

Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya found themselves at a hotel in Lagos, Portugal. Adrien was the best at Portugese, so he talked to the check-in manager to book some rooms.

“It’s nice that Agreste Senior is paying for all our lodging,” Alya commented as the other three waited.

“Yeah, but too bad it was just so Adrien wouldn’t stay in a hostel with _peasants_ ,” Nino muttered.

Adrien returned with four keycards. “Okay, got the rooms.”

Alya snatched two of the cards out of his hand. “Dibs on sleeping with Nino!”

“No one was fighting for that,” Adrien said with a laugh. “So, Mari, I guess that leaves you with me?”

“Y-yeah,” she said, her cheeks turning pink. They were just friends sharing a room. There was nothing to read into that.

**

As Adrien opened the door to the bedroom, Marinette saw a problem right away.

“Uh—there’s only one bed.”

“Shit,” Adrien muttered. “They did say the hotel is almost sold out…I swear I said two people in the room, though.”

“M-maybe they thought we were a couple?”

Adrien glanced away from her, and said, “So, I’ll take the floor.”

“No,” Marinette replied. “You’ve been doing most of the driving today. Take the bed.”

“I’m not going to leave you on the floor,” he said. “You take the bed.”

She bit her lip, glancing at the bed again, noting how large it was. “We could share? I-I mean, we’ve been in tighter spots before…”

“Yeah,” Adrien said with a grin. “We’ll share. So, uh, do you want to take the shower first?”

Marinette nodded before darting into the bathroom. Once Adrien heard the shower running, he started to move the suitcases, setting them both at the end of the bed before lying on the mattress to see just how big it really was. There was definitely room for two people there, but it was going to be very close.

He’d stopped flirting with his partner after discovering she was _Marinette_. The poor girl never seemed quite comfortable around his civilian side, so he didn’t want to cross a line and lose the most amazing person in his life.

He stripped out of the clothes he’d been wearing all day and stood in the room in just his boxers, grabbing a fresh pair to change into after his shower. He tried very hard not to think about the fact that on just the other side of the wall, Marinette was _naked_ and _wet_ and…he focused on reciting the periodic table in his head instead.

The water stopped, and not long after Marinette emerged, a fluffy white robe wrapped around her body. She gave him a small smile and murmured, “I, uh, forgot to bring a change of clothes in there.”

“No problem,” he said, his voice catching half in his throat. He headed into the bathroom, praying that Marinette wouldn’t glance down below his waist.

There was no way he was going to survive the night like this—so he took some time in the shower to stroke his cock, letting his fantasies run wild for just a little while. He imagined Marinette slipping into the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain to join him. Would she touch him with her soft hands, or move to her knees to wrap her pink lips around his cock?

He felt a _little_ dirty thinking about his sweet friend like this, but he knew he’d feel even worse if he let his dick accidentally poke her in the night, so fantasy it was. Fantasy Marinette wasn’t going to judge him for wanting her.

He washed the evidence of his fantasizing down the drain with the soap suds and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers before leaving the bathroom. He didn’t see the need to sleep in anything different just because Marinette was there—and he hadn’t actually packed pajamas, anyways.

He was ready to go back out into the hotel room and face her again. Or, at least he thought that, until he saw her dressed in pink satin pajamas, a tank top and shorts both lined with black lace, sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair.

Of course, he wouldn’t know that she’d held onto this particular pajama set just for a moment like this, and her heart was _racing_ as she was highly aware of just how much skin she was showing.

Her hairbrush hit a snarl and she whimpered as the brush tugged at her head. Adrien didn’t realize he was stepping towards her until he asked, “Do you want some help with that?”

“Are you good with hair?” she asked, but she handed him the brush.

He sat beside her, trying not to focus on how her wet hair made her shirt cling to her skin, her nipples poking against the fabric across her breast. He gently ran the brush through her hair, easing out a knot with his fingers. The still-wet strands slid across his fingertips like silk.

“That feels nice,” she murmured as he worked out the knot and pulled the brush through her hair. He pushed gently on her scalp, letting the bristles press against her head, and she _moaned_.

It was a soft sound, but enough to get Adrien’s dick to respond again. He glared down at his lap before handing the brush back to Marinette and saying, “Well, I think I’m going to go to sleep now.”

“Y-yeah, good idea,” she said, her heart sinking slightly at how quickly he moved away from her, practically diving under the covers. She stood to slip into the bed on her side, turning off the bedside lamp before crossing her arms over her body, trying desperately to avoid touching Adrien and make everything even more awkward.

As she started to relax, her hands slipped to rest beside her body, and she ended up with one palm resting on Adrien’s leg. She didn’t want to move it—she was comfortable, and his leg was a safe enough spot.

“Uh, Marinette?” he asked suddenly, his voice sounding strange. She reflexively flexed her hand and _that was not his leg_.

“Sorry!” she cried, snatching her hand away. “I—I really should just sleep on the floor.” She started to get out of the bed, but suddenly, he was holding her hand.

“Stay, please,” he murmured. “I’ll give you some more space.”

She glanced at him, trying to read his expression in the dim moonlight that streamed in through the window. “A-all right.”

She settled back into the bed, turning onto her side so she could face him.

“What is it?” he asked, also turning, towards her.

“I—um. It’s nothing. Never mind.”

“Marinette,” he murmured.

“It’s, um—is that, uh, because of…me?”

“Is what?”

“You know,” she muttered, her eyes flicking down, looking in the general direction of his dick.

“Oh,” he replied, his cheeks turning red. “I, uh—yeah—I’m sorry, this has to be too weird for you—”

“No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have—”

Their eyes met, and they both started giggling, a small sound that soon turned to loud laughter.

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Adrien said.

She nodded. “That’s what I’m worried about too. I don’t want to touch you if you don’t like it—”

He tried to stifle another laugh. “My Lady, not liking it is the opposite of the problem.”

Marinette sighed, and shifted in the bed, moving closer to him. “Can we just get comfortable to sleep? And whatever happens with what your body parts or my body parts do—we can ignore it. We’re both adults, we can handle this.”

“Sure,” Adrien replied. He moved slightly, angling himself closer to her, letting one arm drape around her waist. Their legs were tangled together, his thigh resting between her legs. It was much more intimate, but it was comfortable.

She shut her eyes, and he watched her, the way her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as her lips parted. He could stay awake all night, just watching her, knowing he was lucky enough to hold her close like this—but his erection was pressed awkwardly against her hip and he wanted so much more.

“Marinette?” he murmured, and her eyes shot open. “I—if you don’t want to that’s fine, but—can I kiss you?”

She smiled, but instead of answering, just pressed slightly closer to him, her lips so close to his, letting him close the last few millimeters.

He kissed her, _finally_ , and her lips were so soft against his, her hand resting against his chest, her legs clenching, holding him tightly against her. One small, sweet kiss turned to two, three, and they were less sweet, more passion and more hands roaming, until she let out a soft moan.

“Make that sound again,” he muttered, his hands at her waist, slipping under the hem of her shirt. “ _Please_.”

She gasped, and her hips rolled, the apex of her legs pressing against his thigh. “Oh, _Adrien_ …”

He pushed up her shirt, and she shifted, moving to straddle him as she tossed the shirt to the side of the bed. He sat up so he could keep kissing her, lips on her neck, trailing down to her exposed breasts that he cupped in his hands, each small touch pulling more moans from her. His lips found her nipple, sucking at the peak, gently taking it between his teeth.

Marinette groaned, her hips pushing against him, and he could feel her heat against his cock through the thin fabrics that separated them. He moved his head, turning his mouth to her other breast, as his hands wandered lower, gently tugging at the waistband of her shorts.

His fingers rested there, unsure if he should push any more, until he heard her whimper, “ _Please_ , Adrien, touch me…”

He pushed his hand down into her shorts, and was instantly rewarded by the feeling of warm skin and the knowledge that she wasn’t wearing underwear. He brushed his fingertips over her folds and felt how _wet_ she was, so wet that his fingers slipped inside her easily, making her moan loudly, beautifully.

“God I want you,” he murmured, lifting his head again to kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck. “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

“I’ve dreamed about being with you,” she admitted. “This is so much better... _don’t stop_.”

He wasn’t planning on stopping. His fingers curled inside her pussy, and she whined, her hips moving faster as she fucked herself on his hand. He watched her breasts bounce each time she rolled her hips, and he knew he could never go back to just imagining her again.

Her breathing picked up, and she kissed him _hard_ before abruptly pulling back. “W-wait,” she managed to gasp.

“What is it?” he asked, pulling his hand back.

“I—I want to come with you inside me,” she said quickly, unable to look directly at him.

Adrien just smirked and casually licked _her_ off of his fingers. “I think I can do that for you, my Lady.”

She moved her hips away from him, just long enough to shimmy her shorts down her legs while he kicked off his boxers. He turned with her in the bed again, moving to kneel over her as he kissed her.

“Please, Adrien,” she groaned between kisses. “I’ve wanted you for years, please don’t make me wait any more…”

“Years?” he asked, the new information suddenly catching him off guard. “My Lady, you know I’ve loved you since we met…”

Her eyes widened. “But—you stopped all that flirting after you knew who I was—I thought you didn’t—”

He cut off her words by kissing her deeply, trying to communicate years of love and _want_ through his lips. “I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re so important to me, Marinette.”

Her lips curved into a smirk. “Prove how important, then.”

He grinned as he gripped her hips, gently angling her so he could line up his cock with her entrance. He slowly pushed himself into her, watching her expression melt from the teasing smirk to a pleasured, wordless cry. He held her tight as he settled his cock into her, feeling her clenched tight around him.

“I love you,” she murmured, her head lolling back in pleasure. “Always loved you…”

He kissed her neck, his hips starting to move faster as he thrust into her. “My Lady, my Princess…”

She smiled, moving her legs to wrap around his hips. “ _Ohh_ , my Prince…”

Words were lost to them as they moved together, the only sound in the room their groans and the soft slap of skin against skin.

Marinette’s groans became whimpering panting cries as she clung tightly to him. “So close…Adrien… _Adrien!_ ”

He watched her as she came, searing her face and her moans into his mind, his own orgasm following soon after. He kissed her fiercely as he spilled into her, letting himself be completely enveloped with _Marinette_.

When they parted, she smiled at him softly before yawning. He chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “We should sleep, huh?”

“Yeah,” she murmured.

“Can I keep you in my arms all night?”

“You’re so cheesy,” she replied. “But yes. Of course yes.”


End file.
